


One Last Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Confused Robbe IJzermans, M/M, POV Sander Driesen, Robbe IJzermans Loves Sander Driesen, Sad Sander Driesen, Sander Driesen Loves Robbe IJzermans, Sander Driesen Needs a Hug, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans Fluff, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans In Love, Sweet Robbe IJzermans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What if I’m not enough.” I whisper. “I’ll have you as you are.” He whispered back.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 21





	One Last Breathe

Suddenly, someone’s hands covered my eyes and pulled my head back. I tried to pull their hands away, but it wouldn’t work, so I covered their hands with mine. Their fingers were long and thin, their hands were slightly cold, “Who is it?” I asked. Not too long after, I felt a feather light kiss on my forehead followed with a quiet whisper in my ear, “Guess who?” A smile spread across my face as I recognized his voice. I rose up a little to give him a quick kiss, smiling like an idiot when his hands were removed from my face. “Hi.” I whispered. “Hi.” He responded. “Let’s go home.” He said to me. “Where is home?” I asked. “Home is wherever the both of us go.” He extended his hand for mine to take. I hold on to him as we ride home. I don’t know where home is, but I know it’s somewhere good.

I crawled over to his body, suddenly exhausted, and laid down with my head resting on his chest, careful not to startle him awake. I listened to the voice to him breathing, up and down, up and down, him being exceptionally perfect. I listened to him and to the noise outside. The cars honking, drivers cussing each other out, kids laughing on their way to school, music blasting from the apartment above us. All of the city’s residents going about their day like my entire world had just shattered around me. I took a deep breath, the tears flowing silently down my cheeks now, staining my shirt. That’s when I heard his breath again. Up and down, up and down. I felt the subtle rise and fall of his chest. I stared at his body so intently as he slept. It seems as if I was trying to make him wake with only my sheer force of will. As another tear fell down my cheek, I realized that I wouldn’t be good enough, not now anyway, maybe someday, but not now. He rolled over and he noticed I was crying. He wiped the tears from under my eyes and took his thumb and trailed his finger down my face to my heart. “What if I’m not enough.” I whisper. “I’ll have you as you are.” He whispered back. As we presses our foreheads together, he started to him the chorus of a song I didn’t know, but it doesn’t really matter. “What’s the problem.” He asked me. He tilted my chin up to look into his eyes. “My problem is that every time I let someone into my life, they walk right out.” “And it hurts.” “It hurts, because when you keep giving them a part of yourself and they eventually leave?” “You’re left with nothing once they’re gone.” “Nothing, but this hole in your chest that used to be filled with promises and hope and love.” “Nothing but this emptiness that you can’t seem to get over.” “And then you have to start over.” “Build yourself up again from scratch.” “But, I’m not -“ I interrupted before he could continue, “And don’t you dare say that it’s going to be different with you.” “Because, that’s exactly what they all say before walking all over you.” “Before doing what they promised they wouldn’t do.” “Before becoming who they said they wouldn’t be.” “Because it always ends like that.” “The only way to be happy...is to just die like that.” “Or just to stay still...and eventually, you’ll get bored of that, and we’ll have to do this all over again.” I say as I roll over. “I don’t think of it like that.” “I think, that if you really love someone -“ He takes my hand. “Then we’ll do everything to make that work.” I begged my heart to stop. To cease to beat. To stop the pain. To fall to pieces, and leave me be. I whispered to myself that the pain will go away. But, he smiled at me like everything was fine. And I hated that. I hated that, because everything was fine. You will always be broken until the moment you forget to breathe, or choose to stop breathing altogether. But, for some reason, he makes me take that last breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
